A Falcon's Birthday
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Today is a special day for Tomada the Peregrine falcon and his family and friends have a surprise for him. For Tomadahawk's birthday! Happy birthday, my FFF! (Favorite Falcon Friend)


**Hey guys!**

 **So two days ago it was apparently Tomadahawk's birthday… And I had no idea! (But… I guess it's kinda of his' fault too for not putting his birthday on his profile!)**

 **Anyway… Here's my present to you my FFF! (Favorite Falcon Friend)**

* * *

Today was yet another peaceful, quiet day in the Amazon Rainforest, with every animal doing what he or she would normally do, whether it was getting food to eat or chatting with their kind. In the Blue macaw tribe lived a very odd couple however…

In one of the tree hollows in the tribe slept a female Blue macaw and a male Peregrine falcon, at ease as they laid together in their nest, spending a lazy morning in bed. Eventually the Blue macaw got up, opening her eyes to see her mate still snoring away loudly. The macaw giggled softly before getting up and making sure that the falcon did not wake. She walked out of the nest into the main hollow room to see her two grown up teenagers awake and eating their breakfast.

"Good morning Bobbie, Junior." The female adult addressed her children.

"Morning mom." Bobbie greeted her mother, Bobbie being a female Blue macaw.

"Is dad awake?" Junior asked, Junior being a male Peregrine falcon, and having his father's name before "Junior".

"No, he isn't, but don't wake him, we got to discuss and go over the plans one last time." Bobbie and Junior's mother whispered, her name being Sorrel.

Mother and children sat down and talked quietly so the adult falcon still sleeping wouldn't hear them. However, eventually the falcon needed to get up and as the big bird yawned and rubbed his eyes to get the tiredness out, he walked out of his nest to see his family talking about stuff.

"Morning guys, what are you three talking about?" The falcon asked, his name being Tomada.

"Oh!" Sorrel shouted, a bit too loud. "Morning honey, we're just talking about the weather."

"Okay…" Tomada replied, confused. "Well, I'm going to eat some breakfast."

"Okay, bring some back for me?" Sorrel asked, with her pleading eyes.

"Of course honey." Tomada replied before taking off to search for some juicy fruits.

"That was close mom." Junior sighed in relief as soon as his father was out of hearing distance.

"Too close." Sorrel added.

The reason why Sorrel and her children were being so secretive was because today was Tomada's birthday and they, along with their friends, Blu, Jewel, Alex and his sisters, Liz and Lisa, and Lily, with their children were planning a surprise for the falcon. Tomada so far had no clue about the surprise, but he has been noticing that his family and close friends have been acting a bit weird lately.

Tomada came flying back in view of his family after some time, Sorrel nodding to her falcon son that it would soon be his part.

Tomada came inside with two mangoes and he ate one while Sorrel ate the other, both enjoying it, but Sorrel was smiling at Tomada weirdly. She really wanted to say "Happy birthday", but it would must likely ruin the surprise. Tomada was a little creeped out by the look his mate was giving him, but he didn't question her, at least not yet.

Both birds finished their mangoes at about the same time and Tomada was about to speak to Sorrel, when his son stopped him by holding onto his father's wing.

"Hey dad, I thought that you and I can spend the day together." Junior asked his father. "You know, to hunt." Junior made the mistake to add.

"Junior, you know we don't do that anymore." Tomada reminded his son.

"Well, can't we still hunt like rats or something like that?" Junior replied nervously.

Junior looked at his mother and sister, who were turned away, however Bobbie quickly looked at her brother and made a look that suggested she was mentally wingpalming herself for her brother's actions. Junior needed his father out of the hollow.

"Oh come on dad, I need the survival practice from you." Junior pleaded.

"Alright, for you, my son." Tomada finally gave in.

With that, father and son flew out together into the rainforest, while Sorrel and Bobbie both breathed out with relief.

"I thought your father would never leave." Sorrel said as she walked out of the hollow entrance and called out into the tree branches above. "Alright everyone, he's gone, lets get ready!"

Blu, Jewel, Alex and his sisters, and Lily, with their teenage children came down out of hiding from the treetops, each of them holding onto things they needed for the surprise party.

"Now, we don't have that much time, got to hurry!" Sorrel said hastily as she led everyone inside and everyone got ready for Tomada and his son to come back.

Meanwhile, Tomada and Junior were flying through the tranquil forest, feeling the wing blush their feathers as they just looked down at the forest floor. Tomada had a lot of things on his mind and he decided to ask his son something important.

"Junior, what has been going on with you, your sister, and your mother?" Tomada asked, Junior calming himself as he answered.

"Whatever do you mean dad?" Junior replied, starting to sweat. "We been acting normal."

"No, you guys are acting strange lately, you guys have a conversation and whenever I come to you guys, you guys stop talking." Tomada mentioned, Junior needing to think quickly.

"Oh hey look! A forest mouse!" Junior shouted, in reality there was nothing he saw of interest, he only wanted to avoid answering his father.

Junior dived down to the forest floor and Tomada followed him, still as confused as ever. Eventually, the day started to end as the sun made its way down, the sunlight becoming less and less as father and son decide it was time to go back home.

"Alright Junior, I think we better get home to the girls." Tomada told his son.

"Yes dad." Junior obeyed and the two started flying back home.

Eventually their hollow came in view and Sorrel saw her boys coming closer and closer.

"Alright everyone, places!" Sorrel shouted quietly. " They are here!"

Everyone hid in the darkness and waited to surprise Tomada, everyone barely able to contain their excitement. Father and son flew in, to be greeted by no one, Tomada called out for Sorrel, as it was rather strange she and their daughter wouldn't here.

"Sorrel? Bobbie?" Tomada called for his girls.

"Now everyone!" Sorrel shouted loudly and at that, everyone walked out from the shadows, all yelling, "Happy birthday Tomada!"

Tomada was completely surprised, but also happy as he smiled. He completely forgot it was his birthday today, wondering why he would forget his own special day.

"Wait, today's my birthday?" Tomada asked. "How come I forgot?"

"Maybe because you been focusing on why we been acting weird lately, uncle Tom." Cadence, Alex and Lily's daughter, who had the same personality as Bia, said.

"Oh… I guess that makes sense…" Tomada blushed as he felt embarrassed.

"Now come on honey, this party is for you." Sorrel said as she told Tomada's wing and dragged him into the center.

As the rest of the day wore on, Tomada had a good time with his family and friends, there was lots of eating, singing, and dancing going on in the hollow. Eventually that had to end as the sunset began, the moon starting to come up to signal the nighttime coming. As the party stopped, Tomada and his family stood by the hollow entrance to say goodbye to their guests, the falcon shaking his adult friends' wings and hugging his unofficial nephews and nieces.

When the guests were gone, Bobbie and Junior decided to go to sleep, leaving their parents alone. Sorrel and Tomada stood, facing each other, smiling as both were happy.

"So, did you enjoy your surprise?" Sorrel chuckled.

"Well yes, I did, it was perfect, but…" Tomada began and with a quick motion picked up Sorrel with his wings, Sorrel then wrapping her wings around the falcon's neck. "I think it's time for me to return the favor." Tomada smiled as he walked, with Sorrel, to their nest.

When they got there, Tomada put his mate down before climbing in next to her. He then placed a big kiss on her beak, the two sharing it for a bit before separating.

"Happy birthday my love." Sorrel said softly before going in for another kiss.

And with that, the day ended for a very happy falcon, having the best birthday he could have ever hoped for.

* * *

 **And again… Happy birthday Tomadahawk!**

 **Sorry if the quality wasn't good and sorry it took awhile longer to finish this. I could have finished this yesterday, but I had a really bad headache and I just couldn't push myself to finish this.**

 **But I hope you still enjoyed this!**


End file.
